Amoureux
by im.random.cuz.im.kewl.that.way
Summary: It's every girl's dream to be in the center of a love triangle with two handsome young boys, but what if it was actually time to choose? If Ichigo couldn't dwindle and drag them along? What would happen then?
1. Deux confessions d'amour pendant un jour

Vikki: My new story, please enjoy, I, as you all know, don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. By the way, the title, in love, in french is referring to the males. Which means it means that Kashino and Satsuki are in love with Ichigo. Enjoy! *handsome smile*

Fangirls: KYA!

Vikki: *sigh* And just so you know, this is pretty roughly written, as it was one of my first attempts as a writer and I would like to keep it the same in reminder of my first stage of improving.

In love

First chapter:

Two Confessions in One Day?

* * *

Amoureux

Premier chapitre:

Deux declarations d'amour pendant un jour?

-Normal POV-

The sweets princes and the dense Ichigo were slightly stuck. Stuck on a project they were working on. What project? Baking, of course, after all, this is St. Marie academy, school for the culinary arts.

Each group had to design and bake a cake representing love. It could be any kind of love, filial, friendship, admiration, romantic, anything. Our friends in group A were busy pondering what concept their cake would portray.

Kashino was actually trying to find a way of doing this without his obvious love for a certain brunette being revealed to the whole school, while Satsuki was trying to show his feelings for Ichigo clearly seeing as she blew him off all the times in the past. Ichigo was trying hard to figure out a way of showing their 'love cake' and Andou was trying not to fail while working with two love-sick fools and a girl who frequently messes up baking. Not that he didn't believe in her, he was just trying to prevent accidents.

Suddenly, and idea struck that dense head of Ichigo's. "Why don't we do a white chocolate cake? We could add some rose essence and decorate it with candy sakuras." the oblivious girl said while smiling her lovely grin which was known to everyone.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ichigo-chan and we could even put strawberries, to refresh the flavour!" proposed Andou with a smile if his own.

"But what would it represent? If you were thinking with that thick head of yours." asked Kashino with a stoic face but curiousity was actually overflowing in him. He crossed his arms as he looked over at Ichigo expectantly.

"Mou! Leave me alone! Anyway, I was thinking that the chocolate, which is given on Valentine's day could portray the sweetness of young love, seeing as to how white chocolate is the sweetest kind. The rose essence adds beauty to it, it also represents love, as roses are given to express feelings of love and the sakuras show the beauty of it, sakuras are Japan's pride, after all." she said with her finger in the air.

"What about the strawberries, Ichigo-chan?" asked Satsuki, very politely with an impressed smile, probably wanting to say that they would mean that he loves her, hence her name, Ichigo.

"Hmm..." she said, thinking. "We could use the sour strawberries Rumi-chan likes so much to express the occasional bitterness and sadness that love can make one feel." she finished with her finger now on her bottom lip. Soo cute... Two people thought, guess who?

"Genius, amano-san!" exclaimed Andou with a refreshing smile on his face.

"Ichigo-chan's amazing!" said Satsuki with his signature smile. "A-arigatou", she replied with her head lowered in embarassment as she rubbed the back of her neck.

-Nearby in group B...-

"That, ugh, thing Ichigo is in their group too. Who does she think she is? Being nothing but a beginner but pulling doen the Sweets prince's average in the process?" said a red head while tossing her hair.

"We have to take her out of the picture, then, three of us could live happily ever after with the sweets princes!" said the purple haired one with a giddy smile on and shivering out of excitement.

"But only three?" one asked with curiousity. "We could share Hanabusa-sama, after all, he does act like a host." replied the last one with her finger on her lip, deep in thought. 'Nah, I'll have Hanabusa-sama to myself, since I'm clearly the prettiest.' was what she was thinking.

-Back to group A-

"Let's start!" said Andou with a wide grin spread across his face as he prepared the tools and ingredients.

"Ne, Ichigo-chan, I love Ichigo" , said Satsuki kind of hoping she got that.

"Oh? I like them too, especially the sweet ones!" she replied with a very sweet smile.

Satsuki sighed and thought 'Once again, denseness prevails', while lowering his head in failure and defeat.

Kashino remained with a pokerface while tempering the white chocolate.

'Hah! Shut down again, I still have a chance!' He thought happily, inwardly mocking Satsuki. Andou was clearly very entertained as he was snickering, trying very hard not to fall over and laugh until he exploded. Ichigo continued to slice the strawberries, Satsuki was sculpting sakuras, Kashino was tempering chocolate and Andou was dipping the cake into the rose water mixed with syrup.

When the cake was finally done, it was amazing. It was covered in white chocolate, with beautiful, pink sakuras adorning the top, strawberries complimented the pink hue of the sakuras and the scent of roses could be faintly smelled around it.

"Sensei, group A is done!" said Ichigo with a proud yet modest smile (clearly proud if you looked closely, that is).

"This is amazing, the presentation is A, now what is the concept? What does it mean to each of you? Ichigo-chan" she said with a very impressed smile.

"I have never been in love before, but it sounds wonderful and I do want to experience it someday. Despite this fact, this cake represents how much I long to feel it." Ichigo concluded with a soft and distant smile mixed with a hint of sadness.

"Amazing, Ichigo-chan." sensei commented with a soft smile if her own as she scribbled things down in her clipboard. "Andou-kun?"

"I was thinking of my first love and how amazing it was. I was trying to give these feelings of happiness, the sweet taste of the cake in general and occasional sadness, the somewhat bitter strawberries to whoever was going to eat this cake." Andou concluded with a small, thoughtful smile which quickly turned into a sweatdropping face as a couple if girls fainted.

"How thoughtful, that's expected if our great Andou-kun. Hanabusa-kun?" sensei continued.

"This cake holds my feelings of love toward a certain girl, who shall remain nameless, (A/N-But you all know already, right?) and I believe that just one taste can make you understand the depth of my feelings and how much I care for her." Satsuki said with a soft, heartwarming smile. "How touching, Hanabusa-kun, Kashino-kun?" sensei said.

Kashino sighed, "I made this cake thinking of Amano, I love her." he said with a serious face while girls gasped and screamed

"NO!". Kashino then turned to Ichigo.

"I really do love you, truly. So please, let me be your first love, the one who will love and be loved by you." he continued with a completely honest face on, leaving our dense princess speechless. "Please, don't answer right away, because I would like to think for a while that you will." he finished, looking down whereas Satsuki was crossing his fingers, praying that the object of his affections would not be taken away right in front of his eyes. Ichigo nodded slowly after a while of thinking things like 'No way this is real!' and 'I don't know if I like him! Kashino!'

"Good enough for me." answered Kashino to her nod.

"Kashino-kun, that was very sweet. You're not usually this open, though. A, At the top again, group A" , said sensei as she left with a smile on her face. 'Amano-san really has a great impact on them, life here in the academy just got way more interesting.' she thought while walking out of the room, dismissing the class. Our four main characters walked out of the room to their next class, but not all of them had it together.

-Next class-

"Je suis allé(e) is conjugated using the verb être, and j'ai joué is conjugated using avoir. Now, using être, you have to make the connection between the subject a..." the teacher droned. French class, Ichigo's worst subject.

Andou was placed in the same class as Rumi while Satsuki, Ichigo and Kashino were grouped with eachother. Kashino was too busy furiously jotting down notes to notice that sensei was scolding Ichigo as usual, but this time, it wasn't about sleeping, it was her recent grades.

"This reminds me, would anyone like to tutor Amano-san?" sensei asked with a now composed face. Satsuki and many other boys raised their hands, in attempt to be able to spend time alone with our dense princess. All except Kashino, that is...

"Kazehaya-san, if you don't mind, please tutor her after classes every day for an hour until her grades improve. I was actually thinking about picking Kashino-san, but it's okay, it wasn't mandatory." said sensei with an intelligent look on her face followed by a sigh.

"Wait, what? I-I mean pardon?" Kashino asked/screamed with a surprised look on his face.

"It's okay, it's not mandatory, so Kazehaya-san will be taking care of that." she repeated with a smile. "No, I can do it, if you want", Kashino replied with an indifferent look. "That's very thoughtful of you, but Kazehaya-san looks quite eager to help Amano-san." sensei said with a caring smile.

'I can't spend time alone with Ichigo-chan, but at least Kashino can't either.' thought Satsuki with a sigh.

'Ugh, damn! I should've been paying attention! I'll bet that jerk Hanabusa's smirking right about now,' thought Kashino, fuming.

After French class, the two unhappy boys and the oblivious girl met up with Andou and Rumi to go to their next class, geography.

"Drone, drone ,drone", said sensei, or that's what Rumi and Ichigo heard. Andou was attentively paying attention to the lesson, as was Satsuki, except his attention was directed to Ichigo. Kashino was again furiously scribbling notes but more attentive to his surroundings, he silently vowed that he would never let an opportunity like that slip away again, like they say, carpe diem, seize the day.

Satsuki decided to write a note, because boredom+watching girl you like = note to girl. He quickly scribbled down a few words and asked Rumi to pass it to Ichigo. Rumi, being as nosey as she is, decided to have some fun. She began to slowly open up the note, watching Satsuki squirm trying to silently stop her. Rumi laughed and mouthed 'just kidding' and passed it to Ichigo, who was next to her. 'from him' Rumi mouthed, pointing at Satsuki with her thumb. Ichigo nodded and proceded to open the note.

'r u bored?' it read. Ichigo jotted down a 'yes' and passed it back to Satsuki. Satsuki opened it and smiled. Kashino was watching and wrote a note of his own and threw it at Satsuki. Satsuki opened Kashino's note. It read 'stop flrtin, rmembr the pact?'. Oh, the pact. Not too long after Kashino had discovered his feelings for Ichigo, about half a year ago, Satsuki came up to him.

-Flashback-

_"Kashino, Andou and I already know that you love Ichigo-chan." Satsuki said with a dark face. _

_"And? What about it?" asked Kashino with his pokerface on. "I love Ichigo-chan too… And I'm going to fight for her, so let's both make a deal." Satsuki continued with a neutral look on his face. _

_"What deal?" asked Kashino, full of curiousity, but not showing it. _

_"We can do anything to make her fall for us, but we have to play fair, no lying or cheating." said Satsuki with a solemn face. _

_"Okay, but I'm not going to let you win easily." Replied Kashino. "Oh yeah, and no flirting, or any tactics during class, unless it's confessing." finished Satsuki. _

_"Fine, fine. I doubt I need to though" Kashino said, arms crossed. 'Ugh, that put a dent into my plans…' thought Kashino secretly. _

_"Great, ja ne?" Satsuki said with a smile as he bid good bye and ran back to the building, the academy. That's how the competition began…_

-End flashback-

'okay, okay…' Satsuki wrote on the note and passed it back to Kashino. Kashino looked at it and smiled in victory, then he went back to jotting down notes. 'Gomen, Ichigo-chan', scribbled Satsuki on a piece of paper, then he passed it to Ichigo who smiled back at him.

-After school and after Ichigo's tutoring-

"Come on, Ichigo-chan, let's go to the rose garden, up that hill", Satsuki proposed, pointing at a hill, where students seldom go.

"Okay!" Ichigo replied cheerfully as they ran up the hill. The rose garden was beautiful, lush, green grass, vibrantly colored roses and the tallest trees anyone's ever seen."This place is amazing!" exclaimed Ichigo with in amazement as Satsuki laughed.

"Ichigo-chan, I love you, more than anyone and I don't want to share you with Kashino, so please, become my girlfriend, if you can return my feelings." Satsuki said with a solemn face kneeling as if he were proposing while lowering his head as he spoke more and more, in fear of rejection.

"C-can I reply another day? I need some time to sort out my feelings" said Ichigo quietly, also looking down.

"Of course, just promise me you won't get all weird around me , 'kay? That would hurt a lot." He said as he got up and started to lead her down the hill. "Promise", she replied with a smile.

When Ichigo left, Satsuki whispered to himself "I'll be waiting for the day, even if I'm rejected…"

-End-

* * *

Vikki- The next chappie might be the last one, so please review and vote on my pool to choose who Ichigo'll end up with. Show your friends, let them vote too! If there aren't sufficient votes, I'll just pick. But please review and tell me if it's good! The poll will close a week after the first voter. I like Satsuki better, who do you like? *friendly smile*

Fangirls: KYA!

Vikki: *thoughts* ugh, how troublesome… I hope people review, unlike my other stories…


	2. La partie de Sennosuke Andoh

Vikki: Welcome *charming smile*

Fangirls: KYA! *faint*

Vikki: (ignore them, ignore them) Because the polls were tied, I will do an ending chappie for each candidate. Alphabetically by last name, but you can send in reviews to pick Kashino or Satsuki after Andou. If you are wondering why the poll's tied, my *ahem* friend Crystal voted randomly and, well, this is the situation. But in any case, enjoy! *gentlemanly smile*

(You should know what this means already from my other stories)

* * *

Amoureux

Deuxieme chapitre:

La partie de Sennosuke Andou

-----Sennosuke POV-----

My friends are really head over heels for Ichigo-chan. I am currently leaning against the back of one of the many tall oaks here in the rose garden, after I finished watering the roses, as usual but then Satsuki and Ichigo-chan came, so here I am now.

I saw the exchange between Satsuki and Ichigo. It made my heart ache, I still don't know why, it's frustrating. My heart beats fast around Ichigo-chan at times and now my heart is aching... Why? It's been like this for a while. I'm stressing myself out!

*sigh* She really is dense... Ma-kun loves her, so does Satsuki. Why am I happy she doesn't notice? Am I that cruel? I have find out what this feeling is, I just have to...

-----Normal POV-----

Andou walked down the hill, frustrated over his own feelings toward the center of attention, Ichigo. He entered the dorm room, where the other two love-struck fools were. He could feel the obvious tension in the room between Kashino and Satsuki.

He smiled mockingly, "You two are acting like children, don't you think this is too much?" asked Andou with a sweat-drop as he said more. "We are not acting like children, Ichigo-chan has to decide and we're nervous and afraid...of rejection." replied Satsuki with a painful look as he reluctantly said the last part. "Just so you know, Hanabusa, I'm not going to stop trying even if she picks you, so don't be surprised." Kashino said with an indifferent face.

"As if you're goi-" replied Satsuki before Andou cut him off. "Calm down, it's still up to Amano-san in the end. Whichever one of you she picks, treat her well, no one wants to see their friend crying." Andou stated as he walked over to his bed and sat down. "Why do you like her anyways?" he continued, asking no one in particular. Kashino and Satsuki both sighed.

"I didn't even realize I loved her, but then it just smacked me in the face when that jerk beside you kissed her out of the blue. I was jealous and, and... Why am I telling you this anyways?!" Kashino replied exclaiming the last part, mad at himself for revealing his actual feelings to 'that jerk beside you' meaning Satsuki.

'Even if that's the case I couldn't possibly feel jealous, I've never loved a girl before, what is this!?' thought Andou, inwardly sighing. "What do you mean 'that jerk beside you'?!" exclaimed Satsuki with a glare directed at Kashino.

"I, unlike that lump, am not afraid of speaking of love. I love Ichigo-chan simply because I love her, I found no reason not to. She's cute, beatiful, kind, considerate and she has this uncanny knack of affecting people without noticing. She may be childish and clumsy, but she always has a good heart and it just adds to the fact that she's cute." Replied Satsuki, looking into space, imagining Ichigo and himself dancing and smiling in a field is roses. "As if that fantasy's ever going to come true." Kashino commented under his breath looking really ticked off. (A/N-How cute, little Kashino's jealous XP)

Satsuki glared at him while he glared back, creating sparks. "C-calm down" Andou said, trying to prevent a fire in the dorm. "Let's just go to bed." Then every one got into their beds, turned off the light and two of them shared one last glare while the odd one out lied down, confused about his feelings.

Next Day

-----Andou's POV-----

We all woke up and got to class. "Today, as a reward for your hard work yesterday and all those delicious cakes, you can bake whatever you like. You will not be graded today, you can even just socialize, as long as you don't make a complete mess if the baking hall." said sensei with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed an out of breath Ichigo-chan as she burst through the doors. Ha ha, how cute! (same thing two other sweets princes were thinking, while many other boys looked on, an amused smile dancing on their faces and some practically drooling)

"Amano-san! You've just missed my anouncement, ask Kazehaya-kun to explain it to you." sensei said with a slight look of displeasure. Kazehaya brightened up and waved at Ichigo-chan. "Sensei, one of us can do it, no need to bother Kazehaya-san." I asked as I knew two others were thinking the exact same thing.

Ichigo-chan happily skipped over. "So, what'd I miss?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face. That's exactly what I'm afraid of, that level of naiveté. I smirked a little as I looked at Kazehaya's depressed face. _Wait!_ What am I thinking?! "Ohayo Ichigo-chan, we have a study period or socializing, whichever one. So let's spend it together!" said Satsuki, obviously happy that his crush is here. "That's great! But, gomen, I was actually thinking about spending it with Rumi-chan. Next time?" she replied with guilt. Satsuki sighed in defeat. "Of course, Ichigo-chan." "Arigatou! Ja ne?" she replied as she ran off to chat with her other friends.

"Ugh, does she hate me? Always shunning me…" Satsuki said with tears brimming, attempting at a dramatic effect. "That's just because she likes me more. Why do you think that she chose to ignore all your attempts until you confessed?" Kashino said with a blank face, but every one here could tell that he was smirking his head off on the inside. "Ma-kun, you know that's not true, she's just way too…dense." I replied reluctantly, I actually wanted to agree with Ma-kun, though. _!!! What's happening to me?!_

"Andou, you look pained, do you, perhaps like Ichigo-chan?" Satsuki asked me with a saddened look inflicted upon his face. "I-I really don't know what love is… But now I do think I love her. I'm sorry." I replied, guilt practically eating me. " Love isn't something you can control, it just happens, don't worry." They both said, or meant at least. "Thanks, but I'm still not completely sure of it." I said, now feeling better. "If you find out, confess. It's not good to keep all your feelings bottled up." Said Satsuki with a reassuring look. "Thanks, guys" I said.

After dinner

-----Andou POV-----

*sigh* I'm not sure… I think I love her. _If you find out, confess. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up._ Satsuki's words ringed in my head. I sighed again as I sat down onto the side of the water fountain. I'm at the water fountain.

Then, I spotted Ichigo-chan. "Amano-san? Your hair looks really nice, let down. But, what're you doing here?" I asked full of curiosity, but I was happy. "Oh, Andou-kun. Hi! Arigatou, I was taking a walk, I'm sorting out my feelings. I think I may have an answer to Hanabusa-kun and Kashino." She replied with a small and thoughtful smile as she sat down with me. She closed her eyes and paused, thinking.

All the memories that Ichigo-chan and I shared ran through my head. All her smiles, all her laughter. She looked beautiful, her hair let down, covered in the mist of the fountain, glistening and glowing on her skin. _I love her…_

"Well, I've got to go now." She said as she stood up to leave. I sat, thinking. _I love her. __**I love her. **__I __**love **__her. _"Ichigo-chan!" I shouted as I caught up to her and turned her towards me.

"Please, listen to me, I love you. I've only just realized that I've loved you for a long time. You don't have to repl-" I exclaimed, not long before she cut me off. "Andou-kun, I've loved you since I entered the academy!" (A/N-LIES!!!! But true in the story…) She exclaimed burying her hed into my chest. "Thank you." I replied, happy.

My new life has just begun.

-----La fin de la partie de Sennosuke Andou-----

End of Sennosuke Andou's part

* * *

Vikki : *painful, begging and handsome look* I'm so sorry about this, my *ahem* friend Crystal voted randomly, but don't blame it on her, it's my fault.

Fangirls: NOOOOOOOO!!!! It's not your fault! Vikki-sama!

Vikki: *sigh* send reviews picking who will be next! It'll be Satsuki, alphabetically. Please Read x Review! *amazing smile*

Fangirls: KYA! *faint, swoon*

Vikki:*sigh* how troublesome…


	3. La partie de Hanabusa Satsuki

Vikki: Hi, sorry for the long break, I wrote a one shot, though (while I was sick)! Please enjoy! Sorry it's short, I have exams, bleh... I guess they're OOC, please tell me in the reviews!

In love

Third chapter:

The part of Hanabusa Satsuki

* * *

Amoureux

Troisieme partie:

La partie de Hanabusa Satsuki

-----Satsuki POV-----

I let out a sigh as I sat down on my bed. I finally let it out. I really told her how I felt, I still can't believe it. What will happen now? I shook my head, trying to empty sad thoughts and looked around or a distraction.

Cafe had just come back from the sweets kingdom after he and the other three had finished helping out at their annual festival. He floated over.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" he asked, very concerned. He handed the item he held in his small hands. He offered me a mug of coffee which I accepted gratefully.

"Arigatou, Cafe-kun... It's nothing really... I told Ichigo-chan my feelings." I answered with a completely serious face on. I looked at him waiting for a reaction. Cafe looked slightly surprised, which quickly changed.

"Don't worry about it, everything will turn out fine, plus, there are many girls out there." he told me, reassuringly. I smiled a tiny bit, he really knew exactly what to say, maybe I'll try to be like that.

"That may be true, but Ichigo-chan is different, she sees things in a different light from others, but I suppose you're right. I shouldn't worry about it." I thought out loud after a slight pause.

I went to perform my night time routines and sat down to look through a book. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until I fell victim to the sand man's spell. Even in my dreams I wondered, 'What do I do now?'

-----Next Day-----

My eyes slowly adjusted themselves to the darkness of the morning. I couldn't sleep anymore, I have to get up. I groaned softly, not to disturb the others as I got up from bed. Today was another day ofbaking sweets with everyone.

I prepared myself and left for class early, hoping to kill some time. After all, this also gave me more time to find a solution. Because we both, Kashino and I, confessed, we were now allowed to do as we  
pleased, the fairness guidelines of our competition had no more effect. I walked past the dark, tall trees under the dark sky. It was only about 5:30, but the doors should be open, the chairman should be  
up having his 'morning coffee'.

I had finally reached the doors to the academy. I opened the doors and walked in to the room. It was completely empty. I turned on the lights with a flick and walked to the counter and took out all the ingredients I needed to make some candy art, to offer to Ichigo. I always see girls getting spoiled by their boyfriends, with presents and such, and they always seem so happy. I wonder if I can make Ichigo that happy; to see her smile vibrantly; knowing I made it, I imagine it would be a whole new experience.

Maybe she'll fall for me like that! I'm pretty sure she likes nice guys, so I'll just make her feel special and she'll be happy and, hopefully, fall for me. Of course, even if she doesn't, she can still think of me as a good person. Even so, even if I thought I would be fine, I knew I wouldn't, that thought pierced my heart.

I shooed the thoughts away and filled my mind with only one goal, to successfully make something for Ichigo. And so with that, I got to work, fiddling with the candy to create something beautiful, to create smiles, specifically her smile, gracing her delicate features. Yes, as long as I have these thoughts, it will surely be beautiful.

-----Class starts-----

I watched as the students came in one by one, some earlier than others. I smiled as I greeted each and every one of them, waiting for Ichigo. I smiled to myself, wondering how she will react. Positively? Negatively?

"Whatever you're thinking about, you seem really happy, Hanabusa- kun." A sweet voice interrupted my reveries. I looked around and saw Ichigo. I smiled again.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-chan!" I greeted her happily.

"Ohayo!" she replied with a wide grin on her face. She's always able to smile; it really must take amazing willpower to be able to do so. I suddenly remembered my gift. I picked it up from the table and handed  
it to her.

"Here, Ichigo-chan! For you." I told her as I handed her the candy flowers. They were yellow marigolds that complimented her fair complexion and soft brown locks. She smiled happily and took it from  
my hand.

"These are amazing! They're so beautiful, thank you so much!" She set them on the counter and tied up her hair while Kashino looked away in… jealousy? Depression? I wouldn't know, considering I'm not him, but is he alright? I really can't help but wonder. We started to clean up and prepare for class.

-----20 minutes into class -----

We were told to make 'Calissons d'aix', so we got straight to work, of course after sensei explained the recipe and some of its history. Ichigo had some trouble with this particular recipe, after all, she was not familiar with it. So I walked over to help her.

I chuckled at her panicked expression, she looked very cute. In fact, if I didn't find it so funny (in a cute way) I would've blushed.

"Oi, Hanabusa! You should concentrate on getting your own work done before wandering about." Kashino said with his indifferent expression. Rage bubbled inside me but I tried to suppress it as I flashed a smile, trying to draw away from the fact that he interrupted me and I was clearly ticked off. I felt a soft tug on my sleeve. I turned around to find none other than Ichigo.

"I'm alright, Hanabusa-kun, finish your own work, that way at least 3 people can finish!" she told me with a soft smile gracing her small face, she was practically glowing! WAY TOO CUTE!!!! Never mind suppressing a blush, I had to suppress a nosebleed! I struggled to hide my face as I walked back to my place while I answered, "Of course, Ichigo-chan." God, this was going to be a long day...

-----last period of the day-----

The rest of the day went normally and calmly, except Kashino was sending me glares when I was trying to 'bond' with Ichigo, and me, giving roses from the garden, compliments, tutoring... okay, now that I think about it, it really wasn't a calm or normal day at all.

Anyway, Kashino and I finished the school day without injuring anyone, so I guess that's pretty normal... I've tried a bunch of things, flowers, tutoring, compliments, lending her my notes, eating lunch with her, escorting, and just trying to stay with her as much as I can.

Of course, Kashino was against my definition of 'friendliness' and tried to either pry me away from heror tag along. Ichigo seemed kind of uncomfortable around me today, after first period. She only regained her normalness when Kashino was around... DOES THAT MEAN SHE LIKES HIM??!!

I slumped in my seat, depressed and let out a sigh, an almost inaudible one for only me to hear, but I guess Ichigo caught sight and looked away after showing an unreadable face. One I wasn't quite familiar with... I'll ask her about that later.

The sound of a bell rang throughout the school while the students all rose and started collecting their things while sensei said things like, "Don't forget page 196 of your textbooks!" and "There'll be a quiz on chapter 13 in a week, so don't forget to study!" Nothing out of the ordinary... I was walking toward Ichigo when Kashino beat me to it.

"Amano! I'm pretty sure you're going to fail, so I'll help you study, after all, it'll be your fault if our academic records aren't high enough to continue in the grand prix." He told her with his poker face perfectly intact. She looked at him, ticked that he had implied she was stupid (which she wasn't at all, just... easily distracted?) and looked up at him indignantly.

"I think I'll manage on my own." She answered, and then her expression softened. "Thank you for offering, though! I'll take you up on that sometime!" She continued cheerfully as she waved and lest he classroom. Kashino stood there and watched her leave, her small figure leaving his presence. He then turned to me.

"Don't try to spoil her, she's not that easily deluded like all the other girls you've fooled." He said as he packed up and left before I could respond. Why would I fool girls? They're delicate creatures, it's only natural that we are friendly towards them and besides, I never really cared this much about a girl before, so it's a new feeling. I collected my pens and got up to leave the room, or I was about to. The first year's 'sweet princess' Nakamura Misaki walked in the room and came to see me.

"Hanabusa-kun, I'm in love with you, so please, stop loving Amano-san and stay by my side, please." She said, sneering at Ichigo's name. I processed her words in my head. She was in love with me? I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it was Ichigo. Would she use her cuteness to her advantage? Probably not, she probably wasn't aware of how cute she is and how many boys like her, after all she was a modest girl, who was... dense. I then realized that I was being very rude and I quickly turned my attention to Nakamura-san.

"Gomene, but no matter how much anyone pleads, I will continue loving Ichigo-chan and no one else, so please understand this." I replied, very apologetic. She trembled and quivered.

"Why is it her??!! Why not someone prettier? I can be one hundred times cuter than she will ever be! Why her? Why her?" she shouted as her sobs became more and more evident in her voice. I was about to scold her, gossiping about others and slandering them is something I won't tolerate!

"I'm sorry" she apologized, sobbing in between her words. "I lost my temper, I had no right to criticize her, I'm so sorry. I understand you love her, so continue doing so and never back down to someone like me, okay?" she encouraged after she had fully apologized and had calmed down. She smiled slightly, I was shocked, no girl has been like this before, like Ichigo, knowing her rights and wrongs and correcting things about herself (well, most things). This girl was incredibly strong. I reached out to her and put my hand on her shoulder and wiped some of her tears. I opened my mouth to say something when Ichigo ran into the room. She looked over at us and she bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she fled out the door. "Go on!" Nakamura-san said as she gave me a gentle push. 'thank you' I mouthed as I ran after my beloved. I had finally caught up to her when she was in the forest. "Ichigo-chan!" I shouted as I ran and grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned, I looked at her face, she was about to cry. I created these tears, these tears that were about to slide down  
her small face. I wanted to do the opposite.

"Please, don't cry, tell me what's wrong, please!" I pleaded her as I held both her hands. The tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I dragged you into this! I interrupted you and Nakamura-san! I-I am in love with you!" I was shocked, of course, but I was happy. Happy that my first (and hopefully only) love returned my feelings. My emotions of happiness overwhelmed me. I took her in my arms.

"I didn't love her, I already confessed to you, why would I get involved with another girl? I'm in love with you, only you." I told her. She calmed down and detached herself from me.

"You're perfect, skills, talents, looks, grades and I'm not, talentless, lacking experience, plain and the worst in the class. Clearly we're too different from each other." she said, looking away from me. My chest pained a little, why would she think this? She was too modest, she didn't even understand that she was all I wished for, more than I wished for. I won't let her slip away. Not now, not ever.

"You're dense, I'll admit that, but you're beautiful, fun, bright, creative and I know that I am selfish. Even so, I want you to be with me forever. And I love you more than anything on this universe." I finished earnestly, looking her in the eyes. She laughed. "How do you do that? Always knowing what to say, really, you're too perfect!" she said, now happy. I took her face in my hands. "No one is perfect enough for you." I told her as I leaned to her face and kissed her gently.

-----Normal POV-----

At that moment, Satsuki realized just how lucky he truly was and he prayed that there would always be times like this, heart warming, fun, exciting for the rest of their days. And so, they both tried their best to do so until the end.

-----La fin de la partie de Hanabusa Satsuki-----

* * *

Vikki: I'm tired, gotta go sleep... *yawn* Hope you enjoyed this chapter, kinda short, I'm sorry! Please review to complain or comment, whichever one, just review! (cranky because os sleep deprivation) REVIEW!!!!


	4. La partie de Kashino Makoto

Vikki: Hello, I'm so sad; I just realized that I've spelled Andoh wrong the whole time, so I have to fix his name in all my stories. *sigh*

Fangirls: It's okay, Vikki-sama, we'll help!

Vikki: *sigh* No, I wouldn't want you to overexert your delicate hands. *charming, sparkly smile* (thoughts: You would be more troublesome...)

Fangirls: KYAAAA!!!!! *faint*

Vikki: (Under breath: Too predictable...) Anyways, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere and

**FOR ANYONE WHO IS CONFUSED: ICHIGO IS NOT A PLAYER OR ANYTHING, THE VOTING FOR THE END OF THIS STORY WAS MESSED UP, SO EACH END CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT, PICK YOUR FAVOURITE.**

That was for the 2? 3? Reviewers, who were confused, hope that cleared it out! Kashino is OOC, in his thoughts, anyway because I'm pretty sure he thinks more than he talks. Enjoy!

* * *

Amoureux

Troisieme chapitre:

La partie de Kashino Makoto

-----Kashino POV-----

I can't believe myself; I just poured my feelings out to Amano, in front of everyone. What made me do it? Even I don't know the spur of the moment? God, I'm such an idiot, she started to avoid me because of it. Maybe I should just tell her to forget the whole thing... if I can get to her, that is. I reminisced in the past, when she first came to the academy, when I thought nothing of her. No one would've guessed she would become my most important person, no one, not even me.

I sighed quite audibly as I got up from my seat and left for lunch. I didn't get anything sensei said, damn Amano, why am I in love with _you?_ And now, during the Grand Prix of all times.

I sighed again as I walked along the long halls, all the students chit chatting and hoping to get something good today in math, or science, or anything at all. I guess I'll have to ask Andoh for his notes. I reached the dining hall (or as everyone calls it) and sat down, too engrossed in my thoughts to eat. I watched the students come on and out, having fun, taking a break. Then I saw Andoh, might as well ask him now.

I got up to walk over but stopped, shocked. He was with... Amano. My chest tightened. Andoh? He couldn't be... I shook my head, trying to shake the bad thoughts out of my head; they probably just met after class ended or something. I'm getting way too messed up by a girl.

I walked over, clearing my thoughts.

"Andoh, can I borrow your notes?" I asked as I approached the two other members of the A group. As I got closer, Amano walked off, but not before apologizing to Andoh, who, obviously shook his hands saying things like "No need to apologize!" and "I understand!"

Why is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? God, this is so complicated!

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. He smiled his normal smile as he looked at me. How did he smile so much? Oh yeah, he isn't in love.

"Sure, Ma-kun, but what happened? You're usually so studious." He replied, his smile turned into a slight mocking smile, not a smirk, I don't think Andoh smirks. "Thinking about a certain Amano Ichigo?"

Now, it was a smirk, I felt heat rise to my face so I looked away, hoping to hide my, ugh, blush. He stuck his head in front of my face to get the full image. I looked the other way. Why is he doing this!? I gritted my teeth and turned around.

"No point hiding it, Ma-kun, everyone already knows, you publically announced it, remember?" he reminded me reverting back to his non-smirking self.

Why did I do that? Damn... god hates me, doesn't he?

"Yeah, yeah..." I muttered as I started to walk out the room. I think I should go out, to get some fresh air. This love thing is way too overwhelming...

-----Ichigo POV-----

-----The previous events-----

Kashino... my mind drifted to the young chocolatier, tempering, melting, shaping chocolate. He was amazing. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, ba-bump, ba-bump. I let out a quiet sigh.

WAIT, why am I thinking of him!? What's wrong with me? Him!? That sadistic show-off... Still, it must be great, knowing exactly what you're good at.

I got up from my seat as I waved good bye to Rumi-chan, who had to go to an urgent club meeting. I picked up my books and walked into the hall. I spotted Andoh-kun coming out of the library as I was headed for the lunch room. I walked over and started talking about random things, mainly cake.

He was so great, so kind and gentle. When we finally reached the lunchroom, there was none other than the sadistic show-off himself, Kashino.

"Oi, Andoh! Can I borrow your notes?" he asked from across the room. I panicked, I had to leave.

"Gomen, Andoh-kun, I have to go!" I apologized, bowing deeply.

"It's alright, Amano-san, go on!" he said with a vibrant smile. I smiled back and walked, more like ran, out of the lunchroom. I walked past the crowds and arrived at the forest, where I had done all my thinking in the recent past.

Why did it end up like this? I was not allowed to go near Kashino or Hanabusa-kun. The other day replayed in my mind.

"_Itai!" I screamed as I hit a wall. Immense pain spread though my back._

"_Shut up!" a red haired girl shouted, she was from group B. She and the others from her group are here."Don't go near Makoto or Satsuki, just because you deluded them into thinking they like you, doesn't mean you can get all cocky and play around with them!"_

"_I-" I tried saying before I was cut off._

"_I'll hurt you if you continue to do what you're doing." She threatened with an intense glare. _

"_It's not like I care, go ahead and hurt me than, but he'll never like you if you do that!" I yelled back at her._

"_You... Don't think I didn't know you would get all goody-goody with your 'go ahead, I don't care if it's me!' Stop acting, I'm planning to hurt your friends too, that orange haired girl and that kindergarten kid's sister, too! So you better stay away!"She finished as she stalked off, leaving me to cry from the pain and the thought of Kana-chan and Rumi-chan hurt for my sake. _

_A single tear slipped from the side of my face as I watched her silhouette disappear from my line of vision. I then broke down, crying freely._

I felt like crying, just thinking that Rumi-chan and Kana-chan might be hurt, I was ready to break into sobs when I heard footsteps from behind. I turned, afraid.

It was Kashino. Why was he here? He ran over.

"Amano, why are you avoiding me?" he asked harshly as he dragged me to the front of the academy. "Talk!" he spat put as if it were poison. Why was he here? I have to leave! I struggled, trying to break free from his iron grip, having no avail.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, tears welling up, fogging my vision.

"Not until you explain everything!" he shouted at me. This was it. I cried, tears slipped down my face, one by one. I stopped pretending I was strong, I cried.

Then, I don't know what happened. I heard a crash and then felt warmth. And after that, nothing.

-----Kashino POV-----

-----The Infirmary-----

Is she okay? I've never been so worried in my life, this girl, so troublesome. A plant fell from the window and almost hit her. I jumped and saved her. She didn't get hurt, just passed out from shock. I had a few scrapes her and there, nothing major. I looked down at Amano. How was it that this girl got into my heart? Without me noticing, she snuck into my heart, my thoughts, my everything. She's become a crucial part of my life.

Her eyes fluttered oppen and she quickly got up.

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

"Do you remember? A flowerpot almost fell on you." I said. "Is that why you were avoiding us? A threat? Or could it be that... you like Andoh?"

My heart hurt as I choked the last part out. I anticipated the answer, when, at the same time, I didn't want to know at all.

"I... like Andoh-kun, but as a brother." she said, almost as a whisper. I felt my heart lift. I was happy, so happy I still had a chance.

"Hanabusa-kun, too. They're always so kind to me, but you... you're mean, annoying, a perfectionist, have high standards..." I felt anger and sadness wash over me.

"Those are the things that prevented my brother vision of you and somehow... you snuck into my heart while I wasn't even aware."

I blushed as she blushed and looked down. I was trying to stop it, but it somehow stayed on my face.

"I-I... love you, Kashino" she said quietly as she looked up ate me blushing and I swear, she was sparkling. I took in the sight before me and felt a tingling sensation in my nose. I immediately knew what_ that_ was. I covered my nose with the back of my hand, to prevent the red liquid from coming out as I looked away, trying to calm myself. How can one girl be so cute!?

"A-are you okay?" she asked him, worried. "Did I do something wrong? I'm so-"

I turned and kissed her, I was overflowing with happiness. We finally broke for air.

"I'm not upset with you, so calm down." I said as I looked away. Then I remembered something. I looked back at her. "Oh, and stay _far_ away from Hanabusa."

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I inwardly blushed.

"I'm going to suffer from a mental breakdown from you..." I started. "I love you, Amano and let me tell you this. When I want to see you, it won't matter if it was the middle of the night, you have to come see me. If you get close to another guy, I won't be forgiving (but I probably won't last very long before I cave...) and if you ever get mad at me... I won't be able to let you go." I finished, looking at her seriously.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek with her feathery lips. "Of course" she said as she smiled slightly.

I've figured it out, exactly why I like her. I love her because of everything. Everything about her makes me happy.

She is a treasure, one that I've found. My treasure, only mine, always mine.

-----La fin de la partie de Kashino Makoto-----

* * *

Vikki: Hope you liked the story, thanks for reading! Last chapter, review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me your favourite pairing and ending!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you liked it!!!! *refreshing smile*

Fangirls: *swoon*

Vikki: Whatever... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
